


Perfect Puppy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Demon Dean Winchester, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Play, Pet Sam, Puppy Play, Puppy Sam, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Demon!Dean puppy play with pup!Sam. Add anything but please include hair pulling, and ring gag. Thank ya love! * kiss kiss*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Puppy

"How’s my little puppy today?" Dean asked, walking into the room, seeing a naked Sam curled up on the bed, gag keeping his mouth open for Dean’s use if he pleased. "Was my puppy a good boy?"

Sam whined and nodded, watching Dean move over, hand running softly through Sam’s hair.

"Don’t be lying to me, Sam." Dean said. His eyes changed to black. "You know I can find out the truth."

Sam shook his head, and pressed into Dean’s touch earnestly, looking up with big hazel eyes.

Dean grinned, and his eyes turned back to green.

"Good puppy. Now, show me that ass of yours, Sam." Dean ordered. Sam got up and turned, shoving his ass in the air, where the green plug was, keeping Sam open for Dean.

Dean stripped down and crawled on the bed with Sam, twisting the plug inside Sam, listening to him moan and whine. Dean laughed and started to pull the plug free, rocking it in and out of Sam’s ass, watching as Sam shivered underneath him.

"Like that, pup?" Dean asked. "Like it when I fuck you with your plug?"

Sam nodded, and Dean grinned, pulling Sam’s hair sharply.

Sam groaned around the gag, and laughed again, pulling the plug free. He slicked his cock and sank easily inside Sam, and rolled his hips, before he started to pick a pace and fuck Sam.

"God, even with the plug, you’re still deliciously tight for me Sam." Dean groaned, hand latched in Sam’s hair, as he fucked Sam.

With every thrust, he pulled on Sam’s hair, and he watched as Sam keened underneath him.

"Can you come untouched?" Dean asked. "Can you come just by my cock in your ass, and me pulling on your hair, Sam?"

Sam gave a needy whine, as he rocked back on Dean’s cock.

"I think you can pet. I’m gonna make you come untouched. That is the only way you get to come tonight." He thrust deeply into Sam, hair pulling with each one, and Sam shook underneath Dean. "Such a good pet for me. My good little puppy." Dean murmured. "Perfect puppy."

Sam moaned around the gag, his hands tightening on the sheets. He groaned as Dean pulled his hair, forcing him to look back.

"Gonna fuck that mouth of yours next, pet." Dean growled, eyes going back to black as arousal ran through him. "Gonna come, and your gonna lick everything up lick a good puppy, right?"

Sam nodded as well as he could, and Dean grinned.

"Perfect." Dean said.


End file.
